zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Devil
This article is about the ''Majora's Mask character. For the enemy from The Adventure of Link, see River Devil.'' The Devil is a character mentioned in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The Devil is mentioned only once; this statement may be intended merely as a figure of speech, and there may not be any actual being that goes by this name. At the very least, it implies that a devil of some kind exists as a cultural figure in Termina even if no literal devil ever really existed. When Link visits Ikana, he meets the undead composer, Flat. Flat explains to the hero that his brother, Sharp, "sold his soul to the devil" and sealed Flat in a chamber below Ikana Graveyard. In hopes of changing Sharp's ways, Flat teaches Link the "Song of Storms" and tells him to play it for his brother in Spring Water Cave. When Link does so, the curse on Sharp is broken. Sharp reveals that he had dreamt of the revival of the Royal Family, and now regrets his actions. This implies that Sharp "sold his soul to the devil" in an attempt to revive the Ikana Royal Family, but ended up cursed instead. Theory Curse on Stone Tower Temple With the curse broken by the "Song of Storms", water is again allowed to flow from Spring Water Cave, and Sharp is no longer found there. Both of these will also be accomplished if Link loops time to before the curse is lifted and clears Stone Tower Temple. This would seem to indicate that the "devil" responsible for Sharp's curse is the same being as the one responsible for the curse stemming in Stone Tower Temple, as the former is apparently dependent on the latter. However, it is possible that the game designers assumed Link would have broken the curse on Sharp and cleared Stone Tower Temple in the same time loop, so they did not program a scenario in which Sharp would still be cursed after Link clears Stone Tower Temple. Majora's Mask Another more likely possibility is that the devil that Flat is referring to is actually Majora's Masked Skull Kid. Since the Skull Kid is occasionally referred to as an imp, it is possibly that Flat referred to him as a devil due to Flat realizing the evil nature of the power Skull Kid gained from Majora's Mask (Majora's Mask itself contains a evil spirit that could be consider demonic in nature). It is possible that Skull Kid (under the influence of Majora's Mask) offered to help Sharp restore the Ikana Royal Family, but due to the evil influence of Majora's Mask, he placed a curse on Sharp (causing him to curse and protect the Spring Water Cave from outsiders) and Stone Tower Temple (explaining the presence of Twinmold). Majora's Mask may likely have also revived Captain Keeta, Igos du Ikana, Igos' Servants, Castle Dancing Troupe, Army of Ikana and the Garo as undead beings, fulfilling its deal with Sharp to revive the Ikana Royal Family and the Ikana Kingdom in its own twisted fashion. This would also fit with Skull Kid/Majora's habit of causing many of the troubles plaguing the land of Termina and its inhabitants. Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:Demons